Allen in Wonderland!
by sesame2009
Summary: Alice in wonderland, except D. Gray-Man style! Allen collects innocence and brings it back to the order, where it wreaks havoc! "Since when does Kanda have cat ears? And why am I wearing a dress!" Full summary inside.


**Hey guys! sesame2009 here again! Now I know I really should be writing stuff for crescent moon, but this was just too tempting to ignore! Now, for those of you who are wondering about how I'm doing and the drama with my granny, the next bit is for you. If you don't give a crap, skip it. I won't be surprised if none of you read it, actually. It's boring and highly irrelevant. (Sherlock reference there. ;D for those of you who watch it) So, my granny is in and out of the ICU. When she's not in the ICU she's at a nursing home. I went to visit her, and her dinner had blue cabbage stuff in it. It looked like food from star trek or something. XD it was crazy! It looked really nasty and she said it tasted bad too. And the lady she was rooming with hums. All the time. It was kind of unnerving and awkward... XD yeah.**

**So for those of you who don't want to hear about my hectic life, here I continue with stuff about the story. This is my first d gray man fanfic, and I've only seen up to episode 51 (damn English dub!) but that was forever ago, so I'm re-watching it, and they just met Krory. So this story has some of the Noah, and Miranda and Krory, but not other people. Of course it has Lavi and Allen and Lenalee and Komui and Reever and all the science division people, but not others. This is also kind of based off the newest movie, and my own ideas. So, enjoy!**

**Summary: Allen goes on a mission and brings the innocence back to the order. The container the innocence is in breaks, and some kind of gas spills out. It causes Allen to fall, right down a rabbit hole! So, Allen is Alice, and others will be revealed. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D Gray man. If I did, do you think this would exist? It's called a **_**fan**_**fic for a reason.  
**  
**WARNINGS: Probably slight OOC-ness going on. XD Not much of a warning, now is it? Oh, and one OC. Don't worry. She's just a finder. She's a minor character.**

* * *

Allen Walker is a normal boy. Well, as normal as you can get when you're an exorcist and the so-called destroyer of time. As normal as you can be when you've got snowy locks that frame your pale face. When you've got a crimson scar that goes from your left cheek, through and above your eye, and forms a pentacle on your forehead. As normal as you can be when you've got a blood red arm that looks as though it's been burned. And when you've got a hand with a cross embedded in it that allows you to destroy the weapons that are trying to destroy humanity with the help of the Millennium Earl. When you're doomed to fight a never-ending battle until the day you die.

So, Allen Walker truly is a kind, gentle boy who is as normal as could be.

Allen POV

"Oi! Moyashi! Komui wants to talk with you!" Kanda yelled, his footsteps rapidly approaching. "It's Allen, BaKanda!" I shouted, finishing off the last of my food. _Why does this idiot always interrupt my meals? Does he _- my thoughts were interrupted by cold steel pressed to my throat. "Now. He wants to speak to you now." He growled in my ear. Mugen was quickly removed, and Kanda briskly walked past me up to Jerry's window. I pouted and got up, tripping over a finder in the process.

"Oof!" I gasped in surprise, face planting the ground. I sat up slowly, rubbing my nose. I looked at the finder and was surprised to find it was Toma. He was out cold. I heard someone chuckle under their breath, so I whipped around and glared. It was BaKanda, of course. "Why is Toma unconscious?" I asked, pulling my hand away from my nose and finding no blood. Kanda snickered again. "Does it really matter?" He asked.

I glared at him and stood up, turning on my heel and walking to the door. Just as I was about to walk through the door I turned around and grinned at Kanda. "You have to clean up my plates now!" I called back to him, quickly slamming the door and running to Komui's office.

When I opened the door to his office I gazed down and saw him half-stuck under a pile of papers and books. I sighed and pulled him out. "Ah! Allen, thank you! I thought I was never going to escape!" Komui sang while glomping me. I nearly fell but I managed to grab a hold of his desk. "Could you please get off of me? And what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, prying his arms from around my waist.

He pouted but let go, leaning down to grab a paper that fluttered to the floor. "This has all the details for your mission. You need to collect innocence. No akuma have been seen in the area, nor in the area surrounding it, so we're just sending you. You'll be able to handle it." He explained.

I nodded and stuffed the paper into my pocket. Komui smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Be on the roof at 5:00 p.m. You're going to get a finder to fly you there!" He said, pulling away and dancing back to his chair and sketches. I peered over the desk and saw designs for Komurin III. I sweat-dropped and walked to the door, perhaps a little too quickly, because Komui gave me a strange look but didn't say anything. I rushed out the door and through the halls back to my room.

When I was safely lying on top of my bed with the door locked, I pulled out the paper Komui gave me. _**"Portland, Oregon. Unknown effects. Differ from person to person. No akuma spotted. Unknown reason as to why. No more information…"**_ I read aloud. "Hmm. Mysterious." I muttered, picking myself up and packing my bags. It was already 4:42, so I decided to head up. It would take a while to go up all the floors anyways. _Good thing I'm near the top. _I thought.

When I got to the roof I saw a small plane. There was a finder loading things into the back. She peered over her shoulder and squeaked when she noticed me. "O-oh… Master W-Walker… It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you!" She stuttered, bowing. "It's nice to meet you too. And please call me Allen." I said, smiling politely. She looked up at me through her light brown bangs, and I noticed her eyes were violet. "O-okay… My n-name's Amy. I-I'll be flying y-you to Portland." She stuttered again, pulling herself out of the bow.

I smiled again and put my suitcase in the back, closing it when I was finished. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and opened the door leading to the cockpit. I got into the passenger area and strapped myself in. I heard the intercom crackle to life. "Ready t-to go, Allen?" Amy asked. "All good here!" I called, hoping she could hear me.

I felt us start to move forward, gaining momentum. After a moment we lifted off, flying high above the order. I probably looked as white as my hair. _I really do hate planes._ I thought. **(I know I do.)** After we leveled out and there was no more turbulence, I glanced out the window.

_I hope this mission goes well. Why aren't there any akuma? It just seems… off._ I thought. I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to Amy prodding me. "Allen, we're h-here." She said. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, stretching. "Alright, let's go." I said, straightening my coat and smoothing my sleep-tousled hair.

_I just want to get back to the order. Something about this doesn't feel right._

Oh how right I was.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffie! Yay! I love cliffie's. :3 Anyways, second story! I love D Gray man! I'm dying my hair red like Lavi sometime this week, soooo… yeah! See you guys next chapter. ;)**


End file.
